England Were Back!
by DietCherryVanillaDrPepper
Summary: The Duo returns to Hogwarts as Teachers, only to find things much different than when they left. Sirius is a criminal and James and Lily are dead. In Harry’s 5th year, will the two’s presence be for better or for worse. OCxSirius OCxRemus TonksxRemus


hehehe...soooo...how have you all been?

okay, so me and emmy feel super guilty. i'm finally starting to post this story up. We usually like to finish the story's before we start to post them but, it's been so long that I don't know if we will ever post it. But we were both gone all summer and now were both taking advanced classes and have some intense practice schedules so we have had absolutely no time to write. We are quite a bit into the story though so I have a lot to post. For now though, I present THE FIRST CHAPTER!

* * *

Abby was sitting at her desk, quietly flipping through some of her old photographs. Suddenly one fell to the ground, as she picked it up and glanced at it, she let out a soft gasp. There were 6 figures in the picture, all of them dressed formally. Two of them were younger figures of Emily and Herself. She glanced at the boy next to her, his arm around her waist. "Remus..." she looked at the other three. "Sirius, James, Lily" she let a quiet tear trickle down her cheek as she remembered her 7th year at Hogwarts.

- - -

Emily sighed, leaning back in her desk chair and running her fingers through her hair in a distressed matter. She picked up her phone off the top of the desk and dialed Abby's number.

"Taylor! Taylor have you finished that report yet?"

"It's on your desk," She called out before closing her office door and locking it, sliding down to sit on the ground.

Abby's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her phone ring "Hello?" she said as she picked up the phone.

"Ugh. We need to go somewhere," Emily responded as she heard a knocking on her door, which she choose to ignore.

"I'm off in a half hour" she said "Wanna meet at McDonalds?"

"Sounds good, want me to just come and pick you up? I'm leaving early today. Just been stressed since I got here."

"Okay" she said brightly "See you in a half hour"

"Sounds good," Emily replied, snapping her cell phone shut and standing up. She grabbed her keys off the desk and opened the door, finding her boss.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought. . ." Emily stammered, blushing, thinking it had been one of her annoying co-workers. "I need to leave early, there's just a lot going on and I can't really. . ."

"No problem- you really do need to take a vacation soon. I don't think you've taken one in the past ten years besides going to your sister's wedding."

"Eventually," Emily replied, grinning. "Thank you!" She added, before exiting the building and getting into her mini cooper, starting it up and heading towards Abby's work.

Abby smiled when she heard the car honking outside. Grabbing her purse she picked up the photograph and stuffed it inside, then she quickly ran out the door her long light brown hair falling out of its messy bun.

Emily grinned as Abby entered the car. Over the past few years the two had finally acquired somewhat of a normal fashion sense, though the creativity still shined through it. "New shoes?"

Abby looked at her hot pink flats "I miss my combat boots" she said quietly.

Emily laughed, looking down at her own tennis shoes. She had tossed the heels that she was required to wear for her job as soon as she reached her car.

"Emmy" she said using her old nickname "I found a picture from Hogwarts"

"What?" Emily inquired, glancing over at her as they she braked at a red light.

Abby reached into her purse and pulled out the photo then handed it to Emmy.

Emily took it, feeling a wave of guilt come across her as she saw how happy she had been. She remembered this picture. It had been taken during the winter formal. Sirius was teasing her about something and she was laughing. Abby had a smile that Emily hadn't seen in years on her face. "I miss these days," She whispered.

"Me too" Abby said with a small sigh. Suddenly she wasn't that hungry anymore.

"I know it sounds crazy," Emily said, suddenly pulling off the road into a park. "But. . .I want to go back,"

"Emmy" Abby said sadly "We've been through this. We don't know where the boys houses are, we don't know where Hogwarts is. There is nothing we can do, we just have to leave that chapter of our life behind us"

"But. . .there are other ways, aren't there? I mean come on. . .there has to be," Emily said, resting her head on the steering wheel and thinking. "Abby. . ." She finally said after some time, "What about Hogsmeade?"

"Please tell me," Abby said "Where is Hogsmeade?"

"We learned how to apparate when we were in school. . .I bet we could still do it. All you have to do is picture the place, right?"

"Emily..." Abby said sighing, she couldn't understand why Emmy couldn't just let it go.

"Why can't we at least try?" Emily inquired. "It's not like it would hurt anything, and I can't just forget about it. We left our lives there Abby. You can't say that we have ever been as happy as we were when we were there and with. . .them,"

"Emmy, its been 18 years. A lot can happen in 18 years. I just don't want to see you hurt if you find out Sirius is married and has kids. Or a girlfriend, or something like that"

"I'd much rather know that then be wondering my whole life, I mean come on. Don't you wonder what ever happened to Remus? What's going on in his life?"

"I have Marcus" she replied quietly.

"You've never been happy with Marcus," Emily replied gently.

Abby sighed. "Fine,"

"Come on," Emily said, getting out of the car and taking the keys out of the ignition.

Abby grumbled and followed her.

"Wait!" Emily exclaimed, hurrying back to her car and looking for something in the trunk. She suddenly chucked a boot at Abby.

"YES!!" she said happily kicking off her flats and slipping on her comfortable boots. "Your the best!"

"They've been in there since Christmas when we went to the beach- I completely forgot," Emily said, laughing. As soon as they got behind some bushes she looked down at what she was wearing and gagged. "I'll change later I guess. Screw being an editor."

Abby laughed "Being a photographer is worse" she said "I miss the magic world"

"Big time," Emily replied, tugging at the bottom of her black shirt and unbuttoning her pin striped jacket. "Alright," She said, looking around. "Ready?"

"Ready"

Emily closed her eyes and felt a familiar sensation- like she was being forced through a tube, and suddenly found herself in Hogsmeade, short on breath. With a pop Abby landed next to her.

"Wow, haven't done that in a while" she commented

Emily grinned, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards Hogwarts. They were almost through the village when something caught her eye. A poster with what looked like-

"Oh my god. . ."

"Is that-" Abby said before Emily cut her off.

"Sirius," Emily breathed. She reached forward and pulled the wanted picture off the window, feeling shaky.

"Murders?" Abby said in disbelief "That can't be Sirius, he wouldn't kill a fly..."

"I was expecting him to be married," Emily whispered. "Or something. . .but not a run away from Azkaban,"

"It can't be true" she whispered quietly.

"Something isn't right with this," Emily said, wiping a tear off her cheek. "It's a mistake or something. . .let's just. . .go to Hogwarts. Maybe someone there can clear this up,"

"Yes" said Abby "Lets-Lets just get this whole thing cleared up"

Emily nodded, looking at the picture once more. It was definitely Sirius, but what was this supposed to be, some sort of joke? As they reached the Hogwarts grounds in silence and walked into the schools her shoes tapped on the hardwood and she looked around, putting the picture in her pocket. "Welcome home Abbs,"

* * *

There you go...enjoy! If you guys review, the next chapter will be up sooner!


End file.
